The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of people across the globe and provides them access to a vast array of online information resources and services including those provided by the World Wide Web and intranet-based enterprises. Thanks to the ubiquity of the Internet and the wide variety of network-enabled end-user computing devices that exist today, people today spend a large and ever-increasing amount of time performing a wide variety of tasks online (e.g., using various types of end-user computing devices that are configured to operate over a data communication network such as the Internet, among other types of networks). Many of these end-user computing devices are mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers that include Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver technology and/or other geolocation technologies that can be used to identify and track the current geolocation (i.e., geographic location) of the mobile computing devices and thus each of the people who are carrying and utilizing them. Due to the ever-growing prevalence of such mobile computing devices today, a large and growing number of computing (e.g., software-based) applications currently exist that can determine the current geolocation of a given mobile computing device and then utilize this knowledge to provide the person who is carrying and utilizing the mobile computing device with a wide variety of geolocation-based services.